Freefalling with You Part 2
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: The X-Men and Avengers have to team up in order to save the world, the president, and not risk anyone dying in the process. It's a tall order, but they know they can handle it. The enemy has an army...but the X-Men have a Molly! 49th story in a series. Part two of two. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"Legion? I think that's worse," Creature snorted.

Legion walked up to Creature, reaching out and holding her at her chin with an annoyed leer on his face. He seemed to be examining her. "This one obviously doesn't know her place."

"My what? Excuse me? My _Place_?" Creature tossed her head out of his hold, squaring herself back, getting ready to spring herself on him. Legion went on ignoring her and kept on talking as he walked past them.

"Make a note Loki," Legion waved a hand back, "Mouthy Girl won't be of any use in the new order. Either kill her or make her a-"

Legion was cut short by Creature in tiger form viciously lunging at him. Her heavy body completely ready to haul all her weight on top of him. Her claws were out and her were eyes slit. Creature was ready to take him down hard.

So Creature was taken aback when a flick of his wrist sent a telekinetic wave up, throwing her back against the Hulks body.  
Creature fell to the ground in a black and orange heap.

"-servant. A _controlled_ servant at that. Pretentious little upstart." Legion sneered, looking like the highest echelon of all snobs.

"I think that's our cue boys," Iron Man said, starting up his hand and feet rockets, propelling himself from the ground.

The Avengers threw themselves at Legion and Loki, ready to attack with all they had. Surely they could succeed with all their power and gadgets where only Creature had failed.

Legion alone, without a hand from his partner, started throwing them around like rag dolls.

Iron Man's armor was invisibly crunched until it fell off of him, revealing the billionaire underneath clad in a black body suit.  
As that happened, Thor was stopped short, being thrown back against the rubble of Shields headquarters.  
Even the Hulk with all his anger and might was no match, his green bare feet drilled into the ground a few feet by seemingly nothing, covered in dirt and cement in moments. Captain America's shield flew of it's own accord, soaring miles into the sky and turning into nothing but a blink against the sunlight Hawkeye was left in mid run, his arrow anti-climactically breaking in half with a loud snap.

A hover carrier stopped above the ground. Legion and Loki boarded it. "Like I said," Legion smirked cruelly, "I'm Legion. See you."

They left with Creature's tiger body roaring furiously in their wake.

* * *

Creature changed back, kneeling at Remys side, trying to tend to him, but he wouldn't have it.  
"_Don't_ worry about me," He all but snapped, pulling his arm from her grasp as she tried to help him up, "I'm not the issue right now. Obviously. We've got bigger problems right now."

"Oh shut-up, you stupid idiot!" Creature yelled, tears in her eyes as her hands were crunched into fists held tight against her chest. Remy and Kurt were taken aback, eyes wide. Molly had never said such a thing before. Not to Remy. Not to anyone.

"You're always an issue, okay?!" Creature shrieked at the top of her lungs, "I don't _care_ if the whole world _is_ literally falling apart. If you're laying on the ground half-dead, of course I'm going to worry about you first! I _love you_ Remy," Tears wouldn't stop coming from Mollys eyes.  
She rubbed her face with her arm, feeling sickeningly overwhelmed.

"...And this is why we only _work_ with one woman," Tony said amidst all the sudden silence.

"Okay," Remy, now being held up by Kurt, held Mollys face with one hand, "I get it. Sorry. I'm your whole world, great, but we do have a lot to worry about right now."

They shared a look between them. Remy would be having a long talk with her later, of that Creature was sure.

"Hate to interrupt the whole Dawson's Creek thing," Hawkeye said, "But I think we need to reconvene at your place and figure out what to do next."

"Got it," Gambit said, "Just follow us."

* * *

Sometime later, the Avengers and the X-Men were in the planning room of Xavier's. For this, even the Professor was present.

"We don't have much time," Captain America said, "We need to think of how we're going to deal with this and quickly."

"Agreed," Cyclops said, "Ideas?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"Loki and Legion want to take over the world," Shadowcat observed, "Where would they start?"

"Washington," almost everyone said at once.

"Guah," Creature rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "It always ends in Washington."

"Almost right there, Squirt" Ironman said, already back in new armor, "We're going to need half of us here to take care of the baddies tearing up the city. Volunteers?"

Of course Rogue and Logan were the first to have their hands up.

"I'd rather have a root canal personally, but I'm in the mood to tear up some stuff," Creature smirked, uncharacteristically punching a fist into her hand.

"I'm with her," Gambit said, already revived from the tazer incident.

"Remy, you may well be needed in Washington. Your skills could prove useful," Charles said.

"No way, I've got it covered there," Black Widow said, having re-joined her team earlier.

"Right," Gambit smirked, "_No one_ one ups me on sneaking around."

"Wanna bet?" Black Widow eyed him up in a competitive way, "I did manage to make it out of your cell earlier if you'll recall _Gambit._"

"Hey Bonnie and Clyde, focus," Hawkeye snapped, "Gambit stays. Widow can cover things. Moving on."

In the end it was decided that The Hulk, Thor and Iron Man would stay behind to take care of New York while Captain America and Black Widow would take a few best selected X-Men and younger students to Washington. Meanwhile, any students and X-Men remaining, no matter how inexperienced, would remain to helped with the interdimensional threat with force and simple brute strength.

"So..." Gambit said quietly to Creature as they piled into the Blackbird with the others.

"So?" Creature looked at him.

"That was a real...display...earlier," Gambit said.

"Tantrum you mean," Creature smirked, embarrassed for herself as she looked at the floor.

Gambit tipped her head back up to look directly at him.  
"Molly I know you care about me. Really, I know. I guess sometimes I just forget how much. That it's, well, it's as much as I care about you too."

"You bet," Creature had a flash of a smile.

They knew things were growing serious. They'd known it since the day before yesterday. This wasn't another boring, routine mission, this was another mission where people might get badly hurt or not come back alive. The stakes were at their highest again.

Okay, so being in the jet with a bunch of rowdy, loud teenagers wasn't either of their idea of a private, romantic setting. (The kids were all yelling and fidgeting like monkeys at a zoo.) At the moment there wasn't any other choice.  
Remys hands found their way around Mollys torso, holding her sides firm and closely.

Molly rested her hands against him, feeling his strong heartbeat and the warmth of his body. Molly suddenly wanted Remy in overpowering, sensual ways. More then simply sexual and primal, she wanted to _show_ Remy how much she loved him. The thought wasn't entirely a shock to Molly, because she wasn't the innocent young girl she was when she'd first arrived at Xavier's. Not anymore. She was an adult, with adult thoughts and feelings. Adult yearnings. Except the feeling for Remy, here and now, was surprising because of the where and the when.

A million thoughts went through Mollys head as Remys lips pressed against hers in a warm, fully passionate kiss.

'We're going to make it out of this alive.'

'I love Remy.'

And lastly...

'I want to share myself with Remy and no one else.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"Okay everyone, time to roll-out!" Cyclops ordered.

Molly got up, but she stopped, mid run, with most everyone else running out around her. "What morph should I use? I hadn't had time to think about it."

"Just don't turn into anything too big, whatever you do," Remy warned.

The remains of the team rushed out, ready for a big show down.

Creature went with her old reliable tiger morph, rushing out and jumping onto the nearest alien on a low gliding flyer, catching him by surprise. Molly used all her weight to knock the humanoid to the ground, sending him rolling, then jumping off the flyer and onto him again. The flyer crashed into an abandoned hot dog cart, causing food to fly everywhere and rain hot dogs, ketchup and mustard, and various condiments. Molly licked the mustered from off her face, preparing to tear into the aliens helmet. She clamped on, but it was too hard to get off on her own.

Creature looked over at The Hulk, who was finishing up bashing a few of the baddies unconscious. "Grooowwwlllll," Creature thrummed in his direction. The Hulk stomped over in a few giant strides, ripping the helmet off like it was made of tissue paper, then tossing the alien against the nearest building, knocking him unconscious. Molly partially changed back enough to talk. "I knock them down and you take them out, sound like a plan?"

"Good plan," Hulk smiled, showing his gnarly yellow teeth.

Creature changed back to human, turning into a red-tailed hawk in order to get higher up in the sky. She free-fell onto the aliens, one after the other, momentarily blinding them enough to get them off balance so that they fell onto the ground where The Hulk was waiting for them. The plan didn't last long as they soon got wise to what Molly was doing. On the fourth man, He struck at Molly,  
batting her away with a hand so big it was like getting hit with a slab of concrete against her small bird body. Creature circled to land on top of the nearest building to change back. "Gotta think of something else. Think-think-think!" Creature said aloud.

"You'd better think of something fast before the city goes down the tubes, Squirt," Iron Man landed near her, quickly replacing his palm lasers.

"The name's Creature," Creature said, annoyed, while she mentally went through flying animals big enough to take down aliens on hover-cycles.

"Whatever you say, Squirt," Iron Man repeated, flying away.

It quickly came to Creature what the best animal for this situation was. It was big, it could fly and no one could mess with it. A pterodactyl.

Okay, it was something she'd never turned into before and flying around as a huge animal wasn't going to be her idea of fun, but this was a crises and she had no other options. Creature took off into the sky, her shadow now blacking out large parts of the empty city blocks below. The dinosaurs vision was excellent and it had a wingspan big enough to knock down several aliens from their fliers at one time. It was going to be a cake walk.

Except for the fact that off in the distance, something immensely huge was coming out of the wormhole. Whatever it was, it suddenly made Creature feel small in comparison. The thing was easily as long as a sky scraper and twice as wide. It looked like a millipede on several injections of steroids. Ah, yes, the giant bug thing from earlier that she'd barely gotten a good look at. Creature's stomach lurched. Not in fear for herself, but thinking of her friends.

Thinking of Remy.

Then, more of the things started coming out of the wormhole. There had to be at least half a dozen of them.

Creature gulped back bile, now sick to her stomach. Was the team going to make it out of this alive?

* * *

"X-Men, do not engage new aliens," Cyclops voice resonated on the minute microphone inside Creature's ear, "I repeat, do not engage these new aliens. The Avengers will handle them. Just focus on the hovercraft."

"Gurrrrgle," An odd bellow came from Creature's now foreign throat. It wasn't a response, it was an involuntary noise out of worry.

Creature spotted a few hover craft below. She swooped down, knocking them all off with ease, watching the crafts spin off into the adjacent office building aimlessly. The explosions they made were both intense and kind of beautiful.

Molly kept flying, not feeling tired. The Pterodactyl body seemed to have plenty of stamina, thankfully. Creature was going to need it.

From far below, she could see some of the X-Men fighting off aliens on the ground. There weren't anymore fliers in her sight, so she decided she could go help them.

Unfortunately Molly didn't estimate her larger size versus the small circle of people facing off against each other. Creature started to land, but had to hover because she couldn't land in the center of the group.

So Creature landed beside them several yards away. Fortunately, the distraction of her hovering for those few short minutes gave the kids the upper hand. Creature stuck her neck out and started tossing aliens against buildings and flying across the street. Unfortunately, Creature didn't have time to look above her. She felt more then saw the Chitauri land on her neck. She definitely felt the spear slicing into her back in a quick, deep gash.

"QQQQRAAWWWWWAAAAAAAAHH!" Creature cried painfully, shaking her head as she tried getting the alien off of her, but the flying dinosaurs head just couldn't turn wide enough to reach behind. Creature felt more stabs to her back. She started slumping to the ground, feeling helpless. The others were too involved with their own sparring to do anything, but only glance on as she was mercilessly attacked.

"BAMF!"  
Nightcrawler teleported on Creature's back, grabbing the Chitauri and teleporting him away. Nightcrawler quickly came back.  
"You have to change back!" Nightcrawler said.

Creature only looked on as they were still surrounded by Chitauri. They were doing everything they could to disable them,  
but she was afraid if she changed back, they'd take advantage and that would be it. They would kill her in one fell swoop.

"I'll protect you!" Nightcrawler insisted, "You're stabbed through. You _have_ to change back, Molly."

Creature slowly started making the change, then faster. The second she was human, it took everything she had to change into something else. They'd only been in the fray for, what, an hour? How was she going to last? Creature went back to her pterodactyl form, her DNA had repaired all the wounds. As she changed, Creature watched Nightcrawler staving off any would-be attackers to her vulnerable state with kicks, teleports and pulling their feet out from under them with his tail. She was glad he was on their side.

Creature took to the air again, flying higher then before to see what else was going on. From above, the Avengers were still fighting the giant millipedes and the X-Men had really taken care of the Chitauri so far. Except the millipedes were still everywhere, sideswiping buildings and going right through them, knocking down whole sky scrapers.

The wormhole the monsters had come through caught Creature's eye. She flew towards it to get a closer look. Nothing was coming out of it at the moment, so it seemed relatively safe to check it out. Creature hovered under it, trying to look inside. She saw stars, of course, since she was looking into a different galaxy. There was blackness and planets, but there was also a big ol' honkin' spaceship in the middle of everything. It was massive, but it was far away. No matter, it was there. Maybe there was something to it being there.

Creature didn't have time to think about it, because Iron Man reamed into her from behind. "Sqqrraaaww!" Creature screeched in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but did you not _see_ the thing with a million teeth about to swallow you whole?!" Iron Man pointed to the millipede, flying past them and ready to turn it's massive body around to take another shot at Creature.

"Sqrrrr," Creature gurgled humbly, ducking her head down a moment in embarrassment and then flying away. She went to go find Cyclops. Thankfully, he was on a roof, shooting down Chitauri from above.

"What is it Creature? Make it fast," Cyclops said as she changed back.

"There's a huge spaceship inside the wormhole," Creature said.

"We know," Iron Man landed beside her, the jets on his boots too close for comfort as Creature backed away a few steps, "There's nothing we can do about it from this side, and even if we could, so what? They stopped sending monsters in. It would be pointless to destroy it."

"Not pointless," Cyclops said, "The Professor and Beast think that with a big enough energy source, we can shut down the wormhole.  
We destroy the ship, that's a big enough explosion."

"Okay, so we shut down the wormhole and then what?" Creature wiped sweat off her face. Her gloves came back slicked in dirt and grime and a bit of her own bloodspatter from earlier, "That doesn't stop them down there."

"It might," Cyclops said, "I can't explain it now, just keep going."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Half a dozen Chitauri flyers zoomed below the building. They shot up anything and everything as they went, shattering windows of office buildings in single blows. "What do you say we tag team 'em, Squirt?" Iron Man looked at creature.

"I'm game," Creature started to get some energy back. She changed again, flying down and knocking a couple aliens off the flyer, but that wasn't enough. Another swiped at her, trying to stab her again.

'Not this time,' Creature thought, grabbing his arm with her beak and dropping him several hundred feet. He'd survive the fall. Thor and The Hulk we're down below waiting for him.

Creature watched as Iron Man took out the rest of the flyers with lasers and knock downs. The lasers either blasted the aliens right off, or blinding them so that they could be easily pushed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman was screaming from the ground below. Creature high tailed it to see a red headed woman using just her purse to fend off four Chitauri that had encircled her. She was using her purse like a mace, swinging it over her head and outwards, but it wasn't having any effect. Creature swooped in and started throwing the aliens around like rag dolls.

One landed against a building and the other three were flung so far, Creature couldn't tell where they landed. "Thank you. Thank you!" The woman said, shocked, before running to the safety of the nearest underground subway.

"We've got to go," Iron Man said, "They need our help." The two flew back several blocks where The Avengers were still going at it with the Chitauri.

Exhaustion started catching up with Creature again. Until now, she didn't notice how she was panting out breaths. "Hey," She felt someone tap at her leg and looked down several feet with her now huge frame. Remy was standing there looking battered and bruised up, but overall okay. "Don't give up, Molly. Hang in there and be brave like I know you can be." Remy ran off and took down a few Chitauri with his cards, leaving smoke and dust in his wake.

With renewed inspiration, Creature went for it. She shoveled through the Chitauri with her beak, knocking them left and right. She swung so hard, they were down for the count. However, this wasn't enough to help out the Avengers. Everyone was standing around,  
facing off. The air was tense.

Molly looked around. Everyone looked like they were ready to give up.

Captain America's shield suddenly came around and knocked out six Chitauri who didn't see it coming.

The rest of the team came up, powers blazing.

Boom Boom ran through throwing time bombs under the alien's feet, knocking them flat on their backs. They looked like they were going to be staying down for a while.

Jamie over powered them in numbers, in a combination of dog-piling while fighting dirty.

Colossus pile drove through the aliens like they were bowling pins.

Creature looked around. That looked like the last of them.  
She changed back. "Is that it? Did we get them all?"

"We couldn't get all the millipedes," Iron Man said, "There's still a few up there."

"We're going to have to get up there to close it," Cyclops said.

"I'll go," Iron Man volunteered.

No one questioned him. It made the most sense, being that he could fly and shoot lasers at a distance. The X-Men had one or the other, but not both attributes belonging to the same person.

"He's going to need cover," Captain America said, "Anyone who can fly needs to get up there."

Creature extended her wings and shot up into the air, taking off. 'I'm going to sleep good tonight,' she thought simply as another wave of tiredness hit her. She forced her body to keep going.

Creature reamed into one of the creatures, hanging out to it and grabbing one of it's many legs. She shook it like a dog worrying a bone. It was enough of a distraction for Ironman to blast it down to the ground. Creature let go before she could be sucked down by the huge rush of air caused by the immense thing falling from the sky, like a vacuum of air or a tornado.

Flying to the next centipede, Creature found herself confident, but then she felt half her body caught in a Centipedes' mouth that had sideswiped her. It was _chewing_ on her! It was trying to _eat her_!

Creature struggled, but found her body going down the things gullet further. She couldn't feel her left leg anymore. There was a hole in her wing. "KWAHHHHHKAAAHHH!" Creature screamed. Her wings thrust forward, uselessly trying to claw her way out in a panic.

SNAP! Her other leg was gone.

CRUNNNCH. Some part of her was being crushed and it was agony. "Khhhh..." Creatures animal body sighed. It was the sound of an animal dying, but it was her, the human girl inside, quickly slipping away.

Suddenly there was a BAH-BOOM! from nowhere.

Gambit's voice was muffled. "Morph out! Molly, it's killing you! MORPH OUT!"

Creature didn't know what was going on. Whether she was hallucinating or what, but one thing was clear. Changing back to her human form would save her.

With renewed clarity, Creature started changing back. The changes were slow at first, then faster. Creature had legs again, then a body, and finally hair and a human face. Creature threw herself forward, taking a running leap out of the monsters mouth and found herself falling to the ground below.

Okay, some minutes ago she was being eaten. Now she was going to splatter on the concrete. This wasn't good either.

"Yeoww!" Creature felt something metallic grabbing her hair from above.

"Stay still!" Ironman said, "Do you know how hard it is to catch someone falling from the sky at three-hundred miles an hour?!"  
Creature relaxed a hair as Ironman took her into a cradling position.

Creature couldn't have any other reaction but to burst out crying as Ironman landed on the ground with the rest of the team.  
"Take her, take her!" Ironman handed Creature off to Gambit.

Creature calmed down a little, but was shaking. "I heard you. Up there. An explosion. What?"  
Her ability to form full sentences was rendered temporarily inert.

"Everyone saw what was happening, so I had Colossus throw me up there and Jean got me down," Gambit quickly explained, "You alright?"

"Scared, but not b-bleeding," Creature said.

"I can see that," Gambit said with a hint of a smile. He put Creature down as the rest of the team watched Ironman and Jean keep working at taking on the monsters. There were only two left.

"We've got bad news," Captain America said, "There's orders from the higher ups to send a virus up to the Chitauri mother ship, but only one of us can do it. Ironman."

"Um...not following," Creature said, her face blank as she scratched her head.

"The mother ship is in space," Berzerker said, "He won't make it."

"We have the ability to put the internet on a phone, but the government can't whip up a missile for this in an hour?" Gambit said.

"That's the problem," Cap said, "We don't have an hour. Loki and Legion are still out there and there might be Chitauri on the streets that we missed."

"I feel like there's something your not telling us," Shadowcat said, getting a clump of grease from one of her bangs.

Cap sighed. "...The Government is prepared to charge us as wanted criminals if we don't complete this. They'll send in SWAT, the army, whoever the have to in order to get this job finished. Then it'll be our heads."

"So we not only have to sacrifice someone," Cyclops said, "We also have that threat hanging over us? Fantastic!"

"I've got the virus," Cap took out a small vile from his front, "I don't think we have much choice."

"There's always a ch-choice," Creature said, still recovering, "Always. Sometimes it's the one you don't think of until the last minute. S-sometimes you just have to think outside the box to find a different choice."

"She's right," Thor said, "There must be another way."

Near-silence fell over the group, except for the loud boom of the last centipede falling some miles away.

Ironman and Jean came down from the sky.

"We got them all," Jean said. She was met with quiet.

"Come on, who died?" Ironman said, "Somebody say something!"

"We're trying to think of a plan! A plan for you!" Creature snapped, "The government wants to sacrifice you for the greater good!  
They want you to go up into that wormhole and throw a virus into the mother ship. Nobody wants to see you die, so we're trying to think of something else."

This outburst was met with more silence.

"Seriously, how do you put up with her?" Ironman looked at Gambit.

"This is bad, stop cracking jokes," Black Widow said.

"I know, I know," Ironman held his hands up, "We don't have time to debate or plan. I may have enough oxygen, but this could go either way, so I'll need someone to catch me when I start falling." Ironman looked at Creature.

"I guess my morph is strong enough," Creature said.

"Good. Let's go," Ironman said.

"That's it? You're just-" Cyclops said.

Ironman took the vile from Cap and flew up into the sky without a word.  
Creature shrugged, then morphed back and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Creature's stomach was still doing a jig when she got herself into position. Being eaten alive wasn't something she was going to get over in a few minutes. She watched as Ironman flew up into the wormhole, feeling both scared for him and in awe. He was going above and beyond. Making a choice he might die from. It was frightening to watch, but also inspiring.

It didn't take long for him to fall from the wormhole. Creature swooped down on him as fast as she could go, her claws scraping into the armor and scratching the paint off. She tried to get a good grip, but for some reason he was slipping. Why was he slipping?! Creature clamped her beak onto his arm, but it was enough. Ironman fell from her grip down into the city far below them.

'NonononoNO!' Creature thought, zipping after him.

Creature still wasn't quick enough, but she was beside herself with relief to see The Hulk jump into the air and catch Ironman just as he was about to hit the ground. Creature flew to the ground, watching the face plate being torn off the armor and cast aside. Creature changed back, running into Gambits arms. It was immediate that Tony wasn't breathing. "No...no...please no..." Creature whimpered, tears running down her face.

"HHHHHHHHHHRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The Hulk bellowed so loud it caused everyone to jump.

With that, Ironman gasped, his eyes snapping open like he'd been shocked. "I'm alive. I...I'm alive!" He slowly sat up.

Creature ran over and hugged him, as much as one can hug a metal suit.  
"I-I tried. I tried to catch you. You slipped. I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Ironman said, "I made it back. That's the important thing."

"We're glad you made it back, but we've got to get back to Washington," Cap said, "We'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

The Majority of the X-Men took the Blackbird while everyone else ended up taking the X-Jet to Washington. Everyone got filled in on who Legion was, since Loki was already notorious for his exploits. This was all new to Molly and some of the X-Men who hadn't dealt with Legion before. It was a shock to know that the Professor had a son.

"Loki and Legion disappeared," Captain America said over the Blackbird's intercom, "We had them, then they vanished.  
They could be anywhere in Washington, but we kept tabs on The Whitehouse and other places of interest. We think they could be planning their next move."

"Really? Genius," Rogue muttered, holding her hand under her chin while looking out the window.

"Rogue..." Cyclops warned.

"You feeling alright, Petite?" Gambit said quietly, hugging Creature close while they sat together. Everyone else around them kept talking.

"I can have an emotional breakdown later," Creature said, "There's no time to worry about me right now."

"There's always time for that," Gambit squeezed her harder, "Talk to me."

"If I talk, I'll cry. Can't cry right now," Creature was adamant.

"When did you get so...this?" Gambit frowned.

"I know you're worried, but we're facing down two guys that can make us see anything, among the other stuff they do," Creature said, "I can't afford to be a nervous wreck right now. I'm not always so hard, I know, but I can't let my emotions get in the way now. For your sake. For every ones."

"Okay, okay," Gambit said, "At least relax. You're tense." He rubbed her shoulders.

Creature leaned into Gambit, hugging him hard. wishing she could stay in his arms forever and have nothing bad happen to either of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Naturally, Molly fell asleep on the way to Washington. She blinked, wiping her mouth.  
"You were drooling. Dreaming about me?" Remy smirked.

"All the time," Molly smirked back.

The plan set, everyone piled out of the jet. Nerves were high, and everyone was on alert, jazzed with anticipation.  
Creature immediately took on her usual tiger form. Bigger could have been better, but she appreciated the eyesight,  
senses and quick reaction time of the big cat. The claws weren't bad either if she needed them, but only as a last resort.

"Hey," Remy looked at her, "Careful out there."

Creature rubbed her head against his side and around him purring, like a monster kitty cat, trying to return the sentiment without words.

"They're already inside the White House. We have to move!" Captain America said. Thankfully, they'd parked the jet only a few blocks away from the building, so a run wasn't too much of an imposition.

Unfortunately, the secret service was ever at the ready at the front gates.  
"We have to get through!" Cyclops said, "The President and everyone here is in great danger!"

"Sir, the President is inside being taken care of. We've been notified of the situation," A huge, black agent said in thunderous voice, "Don't need your help, don't want it. Please step away from the gates."

Creature shook her head, backing away a few steps. She changed back.  
"Bunk. Only we knew about this. This isn't right. I'm getting in, catch up!"  
"What does she mean she's-" Iron Man said. He was interrupted by Creature rapidly changing into her spinosaurus morph and stepping over the gates like they were Lincoln logs. She charged up to the White House at top speed.

"Don't crash, don't crash. Don't break anything, don't..." Cyclops and Gambit were murmuring to themselves as the teams followed. (The boys could just imagine the bill and the consequences of Molly _breaking_ THE WHITE HOUSE.)

She jumped over the check points, the metal detectors and other obstacles like they were nothing. The Agents followed on foot, rapidly shooting at her with guns, tazers and everything their arsenal had, but every shot was useless.  
Like pin-pricks on two-foot thick leather, guns and tazers weren't going to put a dinosaur out. Thankfully for everyone involved, Creature halted at the front doors. She'd been shot at, but as the Secret Service Agents ran up to her, she cleared them away with a few swipes of her tail.  
They landed on the front lawn knocked out, but alive. However, they disappeared into thin air, so this was a distraction by Loki and Legion after all.

Creature changed back just as everyone ran up. Everyone just stood at the north door, staring at it for several seconds. They were actually here, at the entrance to White House.

"Well, somebody open it!" Iron Man snapped.

Cyclops reached for the door handle. The teams were met with an eerie silence. Opening the door wider, they saw tourists and staff alike passed out all over the floor. They were still breathing,  
so the worst hadn't happened yet. Everyone walked straight.

"Uh, do we know where were even going?" Creature said. She'd never been inside here before, she had no clue.

"We follow the plan, remember?" Captain America said, already sounding exasperated, "Most go to the oval office, the other two teams split up and look everywhere. Logan knows where it is."

A few of the X-Men, Iron Man and Hulk went in the direction of the oval office, while a mixture of X-Men and Avengers went to scour out the rest of the building.

The team quietly opened up the door to the Oval Office, but it didn't matter. Loki and Legion surely knew that they were coming, as evidenced by earlier.

They were greeted to the sight of Legion in the big leather chair behind the offices desk, with Loki standing at his right. The President was tied and gagged, sitting on the floor, looking worried and sweaty at his brow.

"Humans," Loki looked at the President, "So fragile. It didn't take any time at all to tie the leader of your country up, so we should make short work of you as well."

"Holy crap," Creature yelped, "This is it? No surprises? No mental illusions? You just tie him up like a roast ham and think you're gonna beat us single-handed? Well, we've got it in for you."

"Creature?" Cyclops said.

"Yeah?" Creature said.

"Let's play the shut-up and be quiet game now. Not the time for quips." Cyclops glared at his plucky teammate.

Creature grumbled something under her breath about being a cranky-pants and knowing where Cyclops slept.

"Do your worst, I don't care," Legion said, "We've already won. You cannot beat us, no matter how hard you-"  
Legion was interrupted by Jean staring hard at him, trying to break down his mental barriers. Iceman froze Loki while Boom Boom tried blinding both men with several time bombs at once, popping them everywhere and in copious amounts. It sounded like a thousand bb-guns had went off in the place.

"You again? Pest," Legion said, trying to shield his eyes. He threw a mental bubble at Jean, throwing her against the far wall so hard she was dizzy, but not unconscious.

Meanwhile, with the two of them momentarily distracted, Captain America, Creature, Gambit and Logan quickly formed a human shield around the President, leaving everyone else to deal with Loki and Legion. Captain America held up his shield facing Legion, trying to protect the five of them with a metal barrier from any mental attacks.

"How're we gonna get him out of here?" Logan demanded, "We're sitting ducks!"

The plan had been to separate Loki and Legion, but that had fallen through immediately.  
"I've got an idea," Gambit said, "Cap, put the shield over our heads. Everyone brace yourselves for a loud noise and get ready to run straight back out the door! Creature out front, you're the battering ram. Go rhino."

Captain America umbrella'd the shield over their collective heads after Creature squeezed herself out front. "NOW!" Gambit yelled at Creature. Gambit threw a huge handful of charged cards into the air, resulting in an explosion that temporarily blinded everyone. As that happened, Creature finished her transformation into a rhino, carefully charging through her friends so to only bump them out of the way, making the way out of the room and through the hallway, back the way they had came.

Back on the ground floor, they untied the President, rushing him outside and across the lawn, trying to make a break straight for the X-Van parked outside for a fast getaway.

Unfortunately, the plan wasn't going to go as smoothly as they'd wanted, because big, green hulk dropped out of the sky in front of them.

"Isn't he with you?!" The President demanded.

"Well he's supposed to be!-Sir!" Creature screeched.

"Mind-control?" Captain America wondered.

"Nah," Logan said, "Emotional control. They got him all messed up so he thinks we're-" WHAM! Logan was sent flying across the lawn by a pile driver sized fist.

Obviously, Hulk now thought _they_ were the enemy. He roared, beating his chest like a big green gorilla, trying to show how big and intimidating he was. (Not that it needed proving.)

"Okay, gotta think fast!" Gambit said urgently, his face already dripping in sweat.

"Gonna rush him. You guys run to that van like your life depends on it!" Creature said.

"Wha-?! Molly-" Gambit said.

"No arguments. Go!" Creature finished changing back into a rhino again. She rammed herself into hulks legs and stomach, pummeling him with her feet. Meanwhile, the others ran past in the momentary distraction,  
making a fast break for the van.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy:

"Floor it!" Gambit yelled at Berzerker, who was in the drivers seat.

"Woah, you really got him? Awesome!" Berzerker said after gunning the gas pedal so hard it threw everyone back before they had to buckle in, leaving skid marks on the pavement outside as the van screeched to life.

"Yeah, but at a cost," Gambit looked out the side window, hurting to see Hulk punching at Creature as she went down to the grass, weak-kneed. Why couldn't he have stayed behind instead?

* * *

Molly:

Everything was getting blurry. Creature knew she wasn't dying-again-but she wasn't doing great either.  
Surely she had some broken bones and more than that, but Hulk wasn't giving up and showed absolutely no signs of slowing down.

"Got your back, kid!" Logan came running back up, claws out, "Fall back now!"

Creature dragged herself away, slowly changing back. She wanted to lay on the White House Lawn for hours. The day wasn't even over yet and she was already exhausted.

Suddenly, there was a crash from one of the upper windows. Molly looked up, only having a split second to change into a big, squishy manta ray to break Hawkeye's fall.

"Thanks kid," He rolled off her back, looking grateful, "That could've been worse."

Creature changed back again, getting woozy from lack of the marine animals lack of water.

"Can this day be over with yet?" Creature moaned, grateful for air again.

"Afraid not," Logan came up, "But the big guy finally snapped out of it."

"Molly okay?" Hulk looked hurt, abashed that he'd pummeled Molly and seemed equally concerned at how she was doing presently, still laying on the lawn.  
Creature got up, but carefully.

"Molly wants to take up drinking the second she turns twenty-one. I'll be okay, man, got a good healing factor, but I say we go back up there and show those two jerks the proverbial door," Creature cracked her neck, ready for action again.

The four of them headed back inside.  
"Tony was right about you," Hawkeye said as they went up the stairs.

"Yeah? What did he say?" Creature said.

"You've got a big mouth on a little body, but you have a fighting spirit. Said you probably stick you're foot in your mouth as much as he buys gadgets, but you're admirable," Hawkeye said as they opened the door to the Oval Office again.

"Aww," Creature cooed, "He's right, but don't ever tell him I said that."

"Back again for more, poppets?" Legion smiled at them. The four looked to see that half the team was laying on the floor unconscious, but Loki and Legion had been noticeable hurt in the time that had passed, so they were not as invincible as they seemed at first.

"Yeah, and I totally owe you for that comment this morning. Learn my place? Right, buddy. Right," Creature glared at him, walking up to the desk, "I've been shot at. I've faced Magneto, Sinister, Sebastian Shaw. Worst of all, I've had to deal with teenage girls. I've _been_ a teenage girl. And you know what teenage girls hate most in the whole wide world?"

"Messed up make-up? A broken nail?" Legion smirked.

Creature jerked Legion forward by his collar. He was taken aback by the motion.  
"Threatening. My. Boyfriend."

"Heeeere we go," Logan said under his breath.

"Wha-? I never-!" Legion could see the crazy in Creatures eyes now.

"You never?" Creature laughed, "You threatened to enslave the entire human race this morning, yeah?...Yeah?"

"Yes," Legion admitted.

"What are you doing?!" Loki demanded, "I could kill her in a second and you're letting her-"

"Don't," Legion warned, "This one is dangerous. Ready to snap. I can _feel_ it."

"So, that includes everyone I care about," Creature went on, "And if there's anything anyone knows about me, it's don't harm my family, don't harm my friends, and, as Rogue once said, you threaten to harm a hair on Remy LeBeau's head, you get to go home in a body bag." She reached out and pat Legion's face, "So, buddy,  
What's it gonna-"

Creature was cut off. Loki had stabbed through her right thigh with a long sword. Blood was spurting out everywhere as he pulled it back out. Creature could only wonder where the sword had come from, but that wasn't important now.  
Now she was _really_ hurt and morphing wasn't going to save her this time.

"Enough talking, little one," Loki said, "I will take pleasure in killing you _first_." He put a finger under Creature's chin as she fell to her knees onto the floor in agony.

"Molly!" Logan yelled. He, Hulk and Hawkeye rushed forward, only to be thrown back into a wall by another telekinetic bubble, knocked unconscious.

Loki raised his sword again, readying it straight for Creatures heart.

"NOOOOOO!" Gambit came crashing through the window, landing on top of Loki and knocking Legion to the floor in the process. Berzerker and Captain America followed behind him, pinning down Legion.  
They placed a de-powering collar onto his neck faster than a heartbeat.

Meanwhile, Gambit was on top of Loki, making his life beyond miserable.  
"You stabbed her! You were going to kill her! You..." Gambit shook him so hard, the man dressed in green was seeing stars. Berzerker had to forcibly pull Gambit off of Loki because the man would not-could not-calm down.

"Guys? I can't...I'm hurt b-bad," Creature lay on the floor, gasping as she tried to put pressure on her own bleeding thigh, but it wasn't helping. Her hands just weren't strong enough.

"We need something to make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding," Captain America said calmly, cool-headed.

That snapped Gambit back to reality.  
"Got it covered," He took off his coat, charging it up enough to fray it into big strips.  
He quickly started tying off Creatures thigh and the bleeding lessened. Gambit carefully picked her up bridal style, carrying her out the door.

"What happened to the President?" Creature said woozily as they made it outside.

"He's fine. Don't you worry none about it now," Gambit said softly, "Rest, Petite. Rest."

They piled into the van, Gambit staying with Creature as she lay on the floor at the back with her head in his lap. Creature needed to be put on oxygen and to lay still, so Gambit just held her hand and talked to her the whole way to the nearest emergency room. (There was zero time to try and make it to the jet _and_ to the medical bay at the institute.)

The last thing Creature saw before being wheeled into emergency surgery was all three men looking at her, but most of all, Gambits worried face. Creature weakly gave him a one-handed thumbs up sign and a cheesy smile before falling into an exhausted unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: It's like I always say, waste time talking and you're gonna get hurt (while you monologue).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, or Avengers, or either of it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly slowly woke up to the sound of beeping machines, nurses talking on loudspeakers and the sound of carts being wheeled around.

"Well, look at that. The girl that helped saved the president is back to the land of the living!" A cheery, chubby, older red headed nurse in glasses was the first thing Molly saw, "Welcome back, Miss Molly." The nurse had a cart with food trays on it. Trays, as in multiple. Weird.

"Wha-? Molly's awake?" Remy groggily sat up from the small padded bench across from the bed that he, Kurt and Kitty were sharing and seemed to have been sharing for hours.  
The nurse nodded, quickly setting Molly up with a tray and leaving the room.

Remy stood up, making his way over to the bed. He held Mollys face for several seconds before kissing her carefully...and slowly.  
"Mm," Remy pulled away, "Sorry. You, uh, remember me, right love?"  
He didn't want to take any chances after the last time Molly woke up in a public hospital.

"Remy, I was _stabbed_," Molly said in a hoarse voice, "My head is fine. Groggy, tired beyond reason, but fine. I remember you. Everything that happened. And I'm thirsty."

"Of course," Remy smiled, pouring her water in one of those crappy looking yellow cups hospitals had. He looked shakey and tired, but that was to be expected after everything. Well, with Molly. The other stuff Remy always handled like a champ. Molly drank the water greedily before speaking again.

"How long was I out for?" Molly asked.

"You were asleep all night and this morning after the surgery happened yesterday. That took about two hours," Kitty said, "They had to repair things and make sure you clotted, but the tourniquet helped. You got stitches and you're gonna be in a wheelchair for a couple weeks, but you're alive."

"Wheelchair? Greeeeat," Molly said, "Guess it's better than the alternative."

"You can say that again," Kurt smiled, hugging her tight, "And you've got three willing nurse-maids right here to help you out the whole time."

"Thanks," Molly smiled flirtatiously, "So, Remy, you gonna do things like make food and draw me long baths?"

Remy was distractedly staring out in to space.  
"Mmh? Yeah, sure thing."

"Remmmy," Molly grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Don't lose it now. I'm still here and I'm better, thanks to you.  
You made the tourniquet, you thought fast. It was bad, but we got through it again."

Remy smiled sadly, looking relieved.  
"Yes, you're right. Sorry, Molly. I just...it was really bad this time, you know? I thought there was a chance we would..." He let it hang.

"Trust me, I don't want to go out from a stab wound to the thigh," Molly said, "It's a cowards death.  
So stop worrying, all of you, and let's get on with our lives. We're still young and we're not going anywhere, no matter who tries to stop us. We're going to be invincible. Or at least _think_ we are."  
Molly grinned wildly.

"There's my girl," Remy finally laughed, "I missed that while you were sleeping."  
Remy kissed her again, harder this time. Once again everything seemed right with the world.

* * *

A week later, after everyone had settled back into the semi-normalcy of thier lives, the Avengers graciously invited the X-Men over to their headquarters at Stark Towers AKA Tony Stark's office/home away from home.

"Woooah!" Molly wheeled herself into Tony's workshop of gadgets and technological wonders, with Kitty at her side, "This place is...it's...totally radical! Amazing!"

"Just don't-" Tony said, before...

CRASH!

BANG! BANG!

BOOM! CRRRrrrraaaaasssshhhhh!

...was heard.

"...Break anything. Ooookay, nevermind," Tony said. He turned to Remy, who brought up the rear with the rest of the kids.  
The kids wandered around, awe-struck, a lot quieter than Molly and Kitty were managing to be.

"So, Black-Jack, is the Squirt worse in or out of the wheelchair? because I'm thinkin' she's more destructive in that thing then she ever was on two feet," Tony said.

Remy had to laugh. "Now that she has a device for the moment, it hasn't slowed her down. And I'm thinking your right,  
she's more of a handful in that thing then out of it. Sorry for the wreck, I'll go see if I can reign her in."

"Beautiful, you and the pink hurricane are making a mess of things," Remy held onto the arms of Mollys temporary wheelchair, blocking her in.

"Yeah. Didn't mean to," Molly smiled, blushing, "You knock over a few beakers and a couple lights and some plastic doo-hickeys and it all goes to heck in a handbasket. It's totally the chairs fault."

Remy rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  
"Not the chair, it's you two. Reign it in a little, okay? Chill."

"Okay," Molly and Kitty looked at each other, then shared a 'Can you believe we're here?!' smile.

Remy got close enough to kiss Molly.  
"You're impossible, you know that, Cherie?"

"I know," Molly smiled, "Same to you."  
Staring into Remys perfect eyes, Molly knew they had, and would always have, something special.

"Dinner's in an hour," Tony announced, "So get your gawking in now and, I can't stress this enough, please don't break anything else!"

"Come on," Remy said, "Let's go find the quietest, darkest part of this lab and get a little privacy."

"Fine with me," Molly smiled, "And Remy?"

"Yes, ma couer?"

"I love you."

"I love you...always, Molly."


End file.
